This is an application for a Program Training Grant aimed at developing a core of researchers in the area of psychiatric genetics research, from the country of Costa Rica. The training program will build on existing collaborative research projects between the University of Costa Rica (UCR) and the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA), currently funded by the National Institute of Mental Health. The program will provide training for three tracks of students. Track 1 students will be psychiatric residents from Costa Rica who will spend three months at UTHSCSA. Track 2 students will be psychiatrists from Costa Pica who have finished residency training and are committed to a two-year post-doctoral fellowship in psychiatric genetics research. Track 3 students will be PhD pre-doctoral students, who will be trained both at UTHSCSA and at UCR, in the field of psychiatric genetics. This program will teach ethics and social issues related to psychiatric genetic research and will also provide clinical training in psychiatric research and molecular biology training in genetics research. Track 2 and 3 students may also elect to focus their research primarily on statistical genetics methods or ethics of genetics research. At the completion of this five year program, a core of Costa Rican researchers, both clinical MDs and basic science PhDs, with expertise in the field of psychiatric genetics will have been trained and will have completed research work in this area in their home country. This program is intended to create a self-sustaining and self-sufficient cadre of Costa Rican researchers in this area, to conduct both independent and true collaborative research with other countries in the future. [unreadable] [unreadable]